Défis Lucifer
by Demetra83
Summary: Défi trouvé sur la page fb de la bibliothèque de fictions
1. Défi N47

_Bonjour à tous,_

_me voici avec un nouveau fandom et je commence avec un petit défi, trouvé sur la page FB de la bibliothèque de fictions._

_Cette scène se passe pendant la saison 4, sans spoiler majeur si vous ne l'avez pas encore vue ;)_

* * *

Défi N47 : Vous devrez placer les mots ''pomme de terre, voyage, scolaire, invitation et liberté" Il doit y avoir un passage obligatoire dans une bibliothèque.

100 mots minimum, bonne mission !

* * *

Lucifer n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Le lieutenant venait de lui proposer un rencard !

Mais une vraie invitation à un vrai rendez-vous, pas un simple donut ou un tacos prit sur le pouce sur le chemin d'une scène de crime ou au food truck du coin de la rue.

Trixie partait deux jours en voyage scolaire, visiter… hum bon à vrai dire, Lucifer avait écouté d'une oreille distraite le début de la conversation « ferme, pomme de terre, permaculture » bref des choses insignifiantes qui étaient censées intéresser la progéniture de l'inspectrice mais qui étaient à mille lieues de ses préoccupations à lui !

Son attention s'était ensuite sera rapidement reportée sur ce que lui disait Decker quand elle avait mentionné « deux jours de liberté »

Elle s'offrait littéralement à lui, lui proposant de combler le vide causé par l'absence de son enfant chérie.

« Qu'en dites-vous ? »

« Je, heu… je dois vérifier mon agenda avant toute chose, lieutenant. »

Ne jamais avoir l'air trop pressé d'accepter une invitation !

« Une orgie à décommander ? »

Ses yeux brillaient de malice mais Lucifer pouvait malgré cela détecter un soupçon de peur dans sa voix.

« Mais bien sûr que non ! »

Depuis qu'elle avait vu son vrai visage et l'avait enfin accepté, il s'était racheté une conduite.

Il voulait vraiment qu'elle lui fasse pleinement confiance et visiblement, organiser des orgies ne faisait pas partie des activités tolérées par Chloé. Lucifer se demandait bien pourquoi, on s'y marrait tellement !

« Lucifer, je plaisante ! Je sais que vous avez renoncé à tout ça et vraiment, ça me touche. C'est pour ça que je me disais qu'une soirée en tête à tête à la maison était un bon moyen de… vous remercier. »

Lucifer prit un air faussement modeste - tellement prévisible - puis il déclara qu'il était sans doute libre ce soir. Le Lux tournait très bien sans lui et au final, une soirée calme ne serait pas un "luxe". Mais il se garda d'avoir l'air trop ravi.

Plus tard ce jour-là, Lucifer retrouva Chloé chez elle. Elle n'avait pas changé de tenue mais elle s'était débarrassée de son holster ainsi que de son arme de service et de ses chaussures.

Il y avait quelque chose de sensuel dans sa posture. Elle leur servait un verre de vin à chacun, pieds nus devant le comptoir, vêtue d'un simple jean slim noir et d'une blouse claire. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux comme si elle savait qu'il les aimait comme ça. Il ne lui avait, bien entendu, jamais avoué mais ses regards parlaient pour lui.

Lucifer, lui, s'était changé. Il avait troqué un costume hors de prix pour un autre costume, tout aussi hors de prix, mais confectionné sur mesure. Il était à tomber, mais Chloé garda ses commentaires pour elle...

L'œil du diable fut attiré par une pile de livres sur le côté du bureau de l'inspectrice.

« Alors, détective, on joue les rats de bibliothèque ? »

Le visage de Chloé vira au rouge écarlate.

« Je… hein ? Non ! »

La curiosité de Lucifer était piquée au vif.

Il s'approcha du bureau et constata qu'un ouvrage était ouvert. Le livre semblait très vieux.

« Qu'est-ce donc que ceci ? »

Chloé inspira et décida de tout avouer.

« Je suis allée à la bibliothèque de Los Angeles afin d'y faire quelques recherches. »

« Et à quel sujet ? »

Lucifer posait la question par principe car il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Au sujet de… vous. »

Chloé baissa la tête, penaude.

Lucifer s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme. Tout aussi doucement, il tendit la main et releva délicatement son menton.

Elle plongea dans ses yeux.

« Et que vouliez-vous savoir ? »

« Je l'ignore, j'étais simplement curieuse. Je voulais apprendre autant de choses que possible. Après mon voyage au Vatican, j'ai voulu approfondir mes connaissances. Par exemple, ce que vous mangiez avant, lors de votre premier passage sur Terre, ce que vous aimiez faire… »

« N'aurait-il pas été plus facile de me le demander directement ? »

« Je voulais vous faire une surprise pour le dîner. »

« La surprise serait d'arriver à cuisiner un pot-au-feu d'autruche aux fruits secs et d'arriver à le faire cuire comme le faisait Marie. »

« Marie, la mère de Jésus ? »

« Elle-même ! Elle mettait plusieurs jours pour préparer et confire les intestins et les abattis, c'était délicieux ! »

Chloé sourit, effectivement elle aurait beaucoup de mal à rivaliser avec la mère de Jésus !

Lucifer ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Chloé s'était enfermée des heures durant dans la réserve de la bibliothèque de Los Angeles, qui disposait d'ouvrages antiques, des pièces rares sur le continent américain. Elle avait cherché des infos sur lui et la vie à l'époque où il avait foulé le sol terrestre pour la première fois. Cependant, ces livres ne relataient pas la vérité. Ils avaient été écrits par des hommes faibles, qui pensaient qu'il était l'incarnation du mal et qui refusaient d'accepter la vérité : l'humain était facilement corruptible et se laissait détourner du droit chemin avec une facilité déconcertante.

« Vous savez, Chloé, il ne faut pas croire tout ce qui est écrit dans les livres… »

Il tenait toujours son menton entre ses doigts. Il n'exerçait aucune pression, elle aurait pu se libérer si elle l'avait voulu.

« Comment m'avez-vous appelée ? »

Lucifer réalisa à cet instant qu'il avait utilisé son prénom pour la première fois en face d'elle. Habituellement, il réservait Chloé pour ses pensées intimes et il ne l'appelait que détective ou inspectrice en public. Visiblement, il semblait décidé à franchir le cap d'une certaine intimité.

Et Chloé aussi se sentait prête.

Lucifer déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de l'inspectrice.

Cap franchi !

La soirée et la nuit s'annonçaient intéressantes. Une chance que Trixie soit partie en voyage...

FIN


	2. Défi N51

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Aller hop, encore un défi de la page Bibliothèque de fictions :)_

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

Défi n°51 : Cette semaine, défi de mots ! Vous devez placer les mots suivants :

\- mort

\- amener

\- honneur

\- fleur

\- ville

100 mots minimum, bonne mission !

* * *

Lucifer pénétra dans son penthouse, un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

Il savait qu'il était en retard pour son dîner avec Chloé, mais ses affaires de famille l'avaient retenu. Il avait envoyé un message à Maze afin qu'elle tienne compagnie à la détective, mais il ne s'attendait pas à les trouver toutes deux ivres mortes sur le canapé du salon.

Il repéra en un coup d'œil une bouteille vide sur le tapis.

« Mais vous voulez ma mort toutes les deux ? »

Il se précipita vers le cadavre encore chaud.

« Hein ? » fit Chloé en relevant la tête avec difficulté.

« Les humains et les démons n'ont donc aucun honneur, aucun respect ?! »

Maze tenta de se lever mais retomba mollement sur le divan. Elle était toutefois passée de la position allongée à assise… enfin, semi-assise !

« Un grand cru classé, Maze ! Tu sais quel mal j'ai eu à obtenir cette caisse de Romanée-Conti ! »

« Oh ça va, ce n'est que du vin ! »

« Que du vin ? Tes mots me blessent atrocement, Démon de l'enfer ! »

Lucifer peinait à conserver son calme !

Il avait participé à des enchères dans une petite ville de Bourgogne, juste avant la Révolution Française.

Il avait suivi la route des grands crus, de Dijon à Santenay.

Cette route l'avait amené à découvrir les plus prestigieux vins de Bourgogne mais aussi du monde.

Chaque vente de vin du Domaine de La Romanée-Conti attisait son envie et sa convoitise. Les pinots noirs étaient parmi ses vins préférés et il ne regardait jamais à la dépense quand l'occasion d'acheter ces grands vins se présentait et il les réservait pour les grandes occasions, un dîner avec Chloé par exemple.

Là, il était dépité. Il n'avait que quelques heures de retard, rien de bien méchant quand on connaissait Lucifer.

Il laissa Maze se rendormir sur le canapé, il prit délicatement Chloé dans ses bras et la souleva comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume d'ange.

Il la déposa dans son lit et lui ôta sa veste et son jean avant de rabattre la couette sur elle. Il se déshabilla, en prenant soin de conserver son caleçon et se glissa près de Chloé.

Le lendemain matin, Chloé s'éveilla avec un mal de crâne de tous les diables. Elle gémit et se retrouva face à face avec le regard malicieux de Lucifer.

« Oh oh » se dit-elle.

« Bien dormi, détective ? Pas trop mal à la tête ? »

Elle grogna plus qu'elle n'articula sa réponse.

« Le vin rouge est connu pour donner des gueules de bois légendaires, surtout les grands crus classés ! »

La plaisanterie sonna toutefois comme un reproche.

Lucifer tendit le bras et offrit à Chloé un comprimé afin de faire passer les maux de tête, accompagné d'un verre d'eau.

Se rendant compte de sa tenue légère, Chloé demanda :

« Est-ce qu'on a… ? »

« Voyons détective, je suis le diable mais même moi j'ai des principes, je ne profiterais jamais d'une femme ivre et inconsciente ! »

Chloé fut touchée par sa prévenance et l'en remercia.

« Chère Chloé, le jour où nous ferons l'amour, j'espère bien que tu t'en souviendras et que si tu devais perdre connaissance, ça serait dû à un orgasme des plus extraordinaires ! »

Il lui fit don plus beau sourire coquin.

Chloé déglutit avec peine face à la promesse d'une nuit de folie.

L'idée de commencer dès à présent était tentante mais les effets du vin rouge se faisaient encore sentir.

Elle choisit de se blottir sagement contre le torse massif de Lucifer et de se reposer en vue d'ébats intenses…

Lucifer la sentit glisser rapidement vers un sommeil réparateur et quelques heures plus tard, l'incident du vin était oublié.

**FIN**


End file.
